


Rough Around The Edges

by Sweet_Toxic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Edgy Sans (Undertale), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Toxic/pseuds/Sweet_Toxic
Summary: Being volunteered to help at a shelter for bitties by your friend couldn't end badly...Probably.(Not good with the Summaries..M'sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah heard about them bitties, Feel in love with the cuties.  
> So I figured why not give it a shot :)  
> But if I get anything wrong or something ya know...ya could tell me?  
> I'm sorry it's like past 5 am and I've had noooo sleep

Being pulled out of your apartment by your friend was normal,You were okay with that.  
Being volunteered to help at a shelter for bitties by that same friend? Yup totally fine.  
Being woken up at seven am...Someone was out of their damn mind..That someone was Jasper.

Really the only thing saving him from getting a smack to the back of his head was the fact the shelter was in walking distance of your building,Now that had been surprising,You had never noticed it.“Have you been listening at all?” a hand on your shoulder caused you to stop walking “I'll take that as a no since you nearly walked right by it..” You grinned hearing the irritation in his voice _'Yesss, Be annoyed with me you early bird bitch..'_ Looking at the building,supposed shelter, you didn't see a name on it anywhere,did see a few small signs saying they took unwanted,strays,and abused bitties though ' _'Looks kinda...Shady'_.

“Hey! I know that look” Jasper had opened the door causing a small bell to chime “This place was kinda rushed to get set up alright,This was the best we could do”.

Well that explained why you hadn't noticed it before “But it is legal right?” You asked while stepping inside,You could already see a few bitties hanging around,some even hanging onto people,you assumed they were other volunteers “Of course it is!” He pushed passed you “And since when do you care if something is legal Or not?” standing behind a cheap looking wooden desk,he started shuffling through some papers on top of it.

With a shrug you moved toward a chair against the wall _'He does have a point.._ you chuckled softly while sitting down,Just sometimes the line between legal and illegal was a little fuzzy to you “When its something involving you I care” Tilting your head you could see his face had changed to a lovely shade of red, you only felt the love of a sibling towards Jasper..But you also loved teasing him.

Jasper,having finally found what he was looking for,held a piece of paper toward you “All you have to do is follow the instructions,Just go through that door and the last door on the left okay”. Standing up,taking the paper as you did “You got it buddy” Jasper held his arm in-front of you “There is a cart in the hallway with everything you'll need” Giving a nod you ducked under his arm and opened the door.

Letting the door shut behind you,scrunching your nose up,stared down the hallway _'Smells like a hospital back here..'_ Seeing the cart,plastic tubs of food were stacked on top, _'Oh joy...I'm a food cart'_ Pushing the cart to the end of the hallway you stood there for a second _'Shit..'_ How the hell did you forget which door that quickly? You literally just walked down the hall! The last time this happened did not end well.. _'I still can't look my cousin in the eye..Or his brother's wife..'_ You shivered at the memory.

Glancing down at the paper,hoping it had the answer, you rolled your eyes “Of course not” screw it.You took the childish route,closing your eyes you spun around a few time before stopping and opening them “Right it is then”After opening the door your nose was assaulted yet again but this time it smelled like...infection? Decay? Point being it wasn't a pleasant scent, _'What the hell is this room for?..'_ Walking further into the room,making sure to pull the cart inside with you.

Taking a good look around the room you saw some cages stacked against the back wall,most were empty,the rest had black curtains covering the front,and you swore something moved behind one in the middle. At this point you were positive this was the wrong room but now you were to curious to leave.

Stepping closer to the cages you reached out toward the middle one _'Not yet...'_ moving your hand over to the left you pulled the curtain off _'The smell makes sense now..'_ You thought a little upset at yourself,in the cage were two little piles of dust,Scanning over the other curtain covered cages you could only assume they held dust piles too. Your eyes stopped at the middle one “Hello?..anyone uh..alive in there?” The curtain moved.

Feeling some hope at the sight you tugged the curtain off,inside you could see a tiny figure _'A bitty..'_ hiding under a cloth “You don't have to hide little guy..” Moving closer,your face now being an inch or so away from the bars “I'm just uh..checking on you?..” The bitty went still for a few seconds “Hey if you want I can go awa-” before you could finish talking the bitty had charged forward...and latched their sharp teeth into the tip of your nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I got some sleep,looked this over, Did a little editing for sleepy me.


	2. Chapter 2

“You little shit!” Glaring at the bitty through watery eyes “Let go! Right now!” Shaking the cage,which had been a mistake,had only caused you more pain “Damn it!” You winced feeling his teeth,his hands, and sternum vibrating against your nose _'Little shit was laughing the whole time!'_.

“Laugh it up while you can..” You gripped the bars tightly “Cause when this is over..” He had to let go sometime right? Or if Jasper would get his ass in here! You knew he had to have heard your screaming.You tried turning your head just a little to try and get a view on the door,turns out the little shit didn't like that very much and dug his teeth in deeper causing you to snap your eyes back to him.

“Ya gonna do what?..” You hadn't expected such a voice to come out of something so tiny,it was deep and kinda scratchy,he spoke,surprisingly, pretty clear for someone who had something in their mouth “Dust me?..The hell ya think this room is for?” A dark chuckle rumbled from him as he made eye contact “They throw all the ones he don't like in here” He had started rubbing your nose like one would a pet “Between you and me sweetheart...I think the sick fuck gets off on watching us fall” Pulling his teeth out of your flesh he took a few steps back.

Slowly releasing the bars but not moving away from them,trying to ignore the pulsing from your nose.He couldn't be telling the truth right? No one could be that twisted?...Your eyes went to the little piles of dust again _'Ones they didn't like?'_ Thinking back to the front room,you hadn't seen one bitty that looked like him,not even one that looked a little like him _'That can't be right..'_ But all you could remember seeing were Sansy,Baby blues,and all the other types consider 'Nicer' then his...

“Jasper told me this was a place to help bitties..” That was the whole point of a shelter right? A safe place for them to get help,to be adopted and cared for.You took a good look at the bitty in-front of you,his bones were dull _'Kinda like chalk...'_ it made the blood around his mouth and on his hands stand out so much more, his clothes were torn and faded,even had some dust on them _'If he's telling the truth..'_ which honestly...You were believing him at this point _'Jasper would've never started helping here if he knew...I gotta tell him!'_ Hell you had to tell everyone!.

_'But first..'_ Glancing at the lock hanging from the cage door _'Gotta be something around here'_ You were not leaving him here,No living being deserved this _'Not even little biting ass like him'_ So you started searching through cabinets and draws for anything that could help break off the lock.

You let out a sigh of annoyance while slamming another draw shut “I call bullshit!” hearing laughter from the cage “I'm trying to save you and you're laughing!?” You couldn't believe this guy! “Ain't like I asked ya..” He had stepped closer to the bars and pointed toward another draw “But ya could look in that one..Might be something fun in it” Raising an eye brow at his choice of words you reached over and opened it, Inside was a hammer covered in a white powder _'Dust..Its covered in dust..'_ Reaching in you slowly pulled it out with a look of disgust “What? Neva played wack a bitty?” You looked from the hammer to him _'Wack a bitty?...Does he mean like..'_ And you refused to continue that thought.

“Just shut up!..And move back” You mumbled the last part while turning toward the cage. Before you could even hit the lock once,someone was opening the door,you froze holding the hammer up and staring down in panic...How were you gonna explain this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cleaning up after sleepy me >_>  
> All good now. Working on chapter 3 now so yay


	3. Chapter 3

“And just what are you doing in here?” You felt a shiver go down your spine at the eerily calm voice of a male _'Can this get any worse?..'_. Turning around slowly,pressing you back against the bars, you let out a nervous laugh _'I will never learn not to ask that..'_ Honestly the guy,at a glance,didn't look like someone who would dust bitties as a game _'His eyes though..'_ There was a gleam in them, it made your chest tighten up “Just uh..Picked the wrong door?..” That was the truth after all. 

He had taken a few steps forward “I see,That could happen to anyone I suppose” Leaning on the counter he touched his nose “Now how did you get that painful looking thing?” You winced reaching up with your free hand to gently touch your nose “Um..Ha..You know I'm not even sure how it happened,I might have hit a door?...” Could you sound anymore anxious!? He wasn't gonna believe that. 

You felt tiny hands scratching on your shirt _'Did he just tear my shirt?...'_ Soon after you felt him sliding along your back _'He could fit through the bars!?'_ You didn't know if you should be pissed that he didn't tell you or happy that he was out either way one less problem to solve.

“A door..? Is that really what you want to go with?” When had he gotten closer? You took a few steps to the side “Yup..Doors hurt..” That smile of his was making you feel sick “Looks more like a bite to me..And a very familiar one at that” Glancing at the empty cage his eyes grew darker,didn't think that was possible,”But it would seem the culprit has vanished” 

His eyes flickered to the hammer you now held in front of your chest “We can keep playing this game a little longer..” He lunged forward causing you to squeal and dodge to the right _'Shit shit shit!_ You scrambled to your feet,making sure to hold tightly to the hammer “What the hell is wrong with you!” Putting some space between you and him “I get bored easily I'm afraid and you currently have my favorite item of entertainment ”.

Looking passed him you stared at the little dust piles before focusing on the feeling of the bitty clinging onto your back _'How many were before them?'_ , glancing down at the hammer “You're a sick piece of shit you know that!” You held the hammer up like a weapon “You want back? Then try and take it!” he wasn't getting it back not if you could help it,it was evidence _' I'm gonna get out of this damn room and call the cops on his ass'_.

He had been watching with a look of boredom across his face “Didn't your mother every tell you name calling was rude?” He stepped closer,you were getting ready to swing at him,he grinned “Cute..But what made you think I was talking about the hammer?” It felt like your insides were freezing over _'He knew the whole time didn't he?..'_ You couldn't even feel the bitty on your back anymore _'He's gone?..'_ You didn't blame him _'Hope he found a better hiding spot'_

You felt a hand wrap tightly around your wrist “I'm going to need that later,I'm sure you can guess why” he kept squeezing until you couldn't hold onto the hammer anymore. Letting out a shout of angry you balled up your free hand and swung,surprisingly, hitting his face,and it was like hitting a damn wall “Son of a cunt!” holding your hand to your chest “Are you finished?” His eyes had lit up in delight “Because I think its my turn now” Using the wrist he was holding he slung you into the wall head first “You're very loud do you know that?” he spoke after your scream died down “I'm sure by now you've noticed..No one is coming” Releasing your arm,he knocked on the door “Its sealed...Meaning they can't hear you”. Leaning over you he laughed.

Your head was pounding after the hit,could barley understand what he was saying,blinking a few times you at least tried to glare at him but everything was so fuzzy “F..fu..fuck..y-you..” You stuttered out. Letting out a sound of disgust he grabbed a hand full of your hair and pulled you to the center of the room “I want you to know something before the end of our little game here” Yanking your hair back to force you to look up at him “I actually like bitties..The proper ones any” Was he giving a monologue? Did your head get hit so hard you were thrown into a crappy movie? You couldn't believe this, “Who..a-are you of..all people t-to say whats proper?” A quick pop across the mouth shut you up for now _'Think my lip is bleeding..'_. 

“Those cuties out front are,they're well behaved,have manners..Some are a little lazy but they're not defective like the rest are” He glanced around like he was looking for something “Not like the ones that come in here,those hideous foul mouth cretins!” he grabbed you by the throat and squeezed “Luckily for you,This will be you last day every having to see one of those disgusting creatures again!” He smiled like he had given you the best gift ever,as your vision was slowly growing dark _' Red cloud...?'_ you wouldn't hear his next words as the world faded away.

“Haha...I never even learned the ugly things type..” Shaky growling was coming from behind him,He turned his head slightly “Ready to play aga-” “I'M A MOTHER FUCKING EDGY BITCH!” The back claw of the hammer had slammed through his eyeball,the pressure only grew as he hit the floor, the last thing he would ever see would be the single glowing red eye of a very pissed off Edgy bitty,The hammer finally crushed that half of his skull "Game over"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with so might edit it later >_<  
> But I'm content with it for now.  
> I kept thinking my villain had issues with his mother...  
> I hope you enjoy it at least a little :3 if any of you have any ideas I'm listening  
> Also read all the comments, they made me happy,some made me laugh.  
> Next chapter might be in Edgy's pov.


	4. Note

Unfortunately I can no longer keep writing this,for the time being anyway. I've got a new job (Night training ayyy fun) BUT I've given TinyMercy my permission to co-own my story (We share similar tastes Ha..) Meaning it'll keep going yay. Our ideas will be mushed together through emails and hopeful make something beautiful or horrible who knows right? Blah..This still makes me sad though

 


End file.
